


The Weasley Manoeuvre (co-authored with DynoNugget)

by SoftObsidian74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron shows Hermione he's not the bumbling, hot-headed red head. And is someone actually jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weasley Manoeuvre (co-authored with DynoNugget)

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://s289.photobucket.com/user/SoftObsidian74/media/s320x240-3.jpg.html)

Draco watched her. He found himself doing a lot of that lately.

She was taking a seat with the Weaselette, Gryffindor gear in tow as expected. He looked away and made small talk with his friends before glancing over at her once more.

He couldn’t stop.

Ever since he had started having wet dreams about her Draco couldn’t stop watching her, wondering what it was about her that had ensnared his attention.

Hermione really hadn’t really changed. She still had that wild mess of a nest on her head, though her teeth were no longer as offensive, and that annoying know-it-all attitude he used to loathe so much, but now… now he could see her writhing underneath him, struggling and begging for his attentions in his fantasies. And it annoyed him to no end.

Ever since the beginning of the school year when one night he awoke, drenched in sweat and his own release and the memory of her calling his name on his lips, he had become obsessed with finding new and discreet ways to sneak glances at her. Only now when he looked at her, he didn’t see all of her faults; he saw other things as well.

His eyes were drawn to the curve of her hips as she walked with a womanly grace he hadn’t noticed before; he could see, in spite of her robes, that she was filling out and her figure was becoming more noticeable. He could see the slight bounce of her ample breasts when she walked and he found himself picturing often, too often, how it would feel to hold one of them in his hand.

He wanted to fuck her. But more than that, he wanted to be the only one to have that privilege, though he gave little thought as to why. Yes, she was a Mudblood, but she could be his fucking Mudblood, and he wanted to hear her say it, over and over again while he pounded into her.

Just when he was about to slip into the deliciously familiar waking fantasy, the bane of his existence and his most hated dream-crushing nemesis blocked his view of her.

Weasley.

His hate of the redhead had grown exponentially over the past year. Not only was he still the same ginger sidekick of Potter, but now, strangely, he had somehow grown into quite a sizeable and attractive competitor when it came to ladies of Hogwarts.

Not only was he able to gain a stunning number of female admirers, but a few male admirers as well. Instead of this making Ron the target of emasculating homosexual humor, it only fueled his appeal and his popularity grew. Witch and wizard alike were fawning over Ronald effing Weasley instead of Draco bloody Malfoy. Draco scowled at the thought that a Weasley had unseated him.

If he hadn’t saw Weasley in action with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have believed it himself. But there was no denying it. The boy had grown into be quite a man in his own right, and no longer needed Potter to gain attention.

He walked down the halls with his own confident strut. His insecurity and awkwardness around females was gone. His blue-eyed stare was now heralded and revered and those who were fortunate enough to be the object of it were considered lucky. Though it was clear he only had eyes for Hermione, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, and some poor third year Ravenclaw still went into hysterics anytime Weasley was in sight.

Right now, he was standing in Draco’s way, blocking his view of Hermione. He almost thought it was purposeful.

Draco watched the two converse briefly; the sexual tension between the two was palpable to anyone within ten feet of them.

Gods, he hated that ginger!

Still, Draco couldn’t stop from watching Weasley as he hovered down on his broom to give Hermione a pre-game kiss, complete with tongue, which was greeted by cheers and catcalls from on lookers before he rose in the air to take his position on the field for Gryffindor last game against Ravenclaw.

Draco rolled his eyes, and then looked away. Kissing Hermione from a broom was so flagrant.

What a fucking show off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stood cheering as Ginny raced down the pitch, bearing down on the Ravenclaw Keeper so quickly that scoring was imminent. Every eye in the roaring crowd was watching red hair flame toward the three hoops, so Hermione took the opportunity to scan the opposite end of the field.

Smiling, she saw a tense body, a muscular body, clutching his broom waiting for his turn to defend Gryffindor again. Ron Weasley had really come into his own over the past year.

Lanky limbs had been replaced by well-defined muscles. His loping walk was now a confident stride, and Hermione had not been the only witch to notice these changes. She took notice at this moment how his thigh muscles were visible tense, how those Quidditch pants snugged his body just so, and—

“Gryffindor scores!” Luna shouted from the podium and the crowd erupted around Hermione. She joined in their cheers and watched as the wizard she happily called hers began flying in front of the hoops yet again. 

Ravenclaw had only managed to score twice thus far, and if things kept going in Gryffindor's favor, they only needed to maintain their lead until Harry caught the Snitch.

Knowing Harry, that wouldn't be long.

As the game continued, Hermione allowed her mind to wander back to her first real kiss with Ron. They were on the train on the way to Hogwarts for their last year, Harry and Ginny opposite them in the compartment sound asleep.

Ron was complaining about the number of N.E.W.T.s he had signed up for while Hermione tried to peruse her new Arithmancy book despite the distraction.

“Oh, Ronald,” she'd finally said. “Can't you think of something else to do than complain?”

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at her for almost an entire minute.

Then he'd kissed her.

Oh, Merlin, had he kissed her.

His lips pressing against hers, the low groan that escaped him when she granted him access, the heat that grew somewhere inside of her were all more than she had ever expected but had been aching for, for much too long.

Hermione had no idea something like that could leave her so breathless, and when they broke apart for air several minutes later, her smile was echoed on Ron's face.

From that moment forward, they were a couple.

Their friends were relieved and happy for them. Watching them dance around each other in the past had alternated between painful and amusing. Harry and Ginny both wondered how long it would take, and Neville won the bet against Dean Thomas and was now the happy recipient of twenty shiny Galleons because of it.

Not everyone was as supportive or thrilled.

Of course Lavender shot daggers at Hermione every chance she got, and a sixth year Hufflepuff named Lorena Asplundh that Ron had once talked to for about five minutes cried every time Ron and Hermione walked down the hall holding hands.

To Hermione's amazement, the staunchest opponent of her newfound happiness had been none other than Draco Malfoy. No, he didn't openly bawl every time he walked by the happy couple, or glare at Hermione or even Ron. Instead, he ignored them altogether.

Unless Hermione was alone.

Then he was polite, though somehow managed to be as snarky as ever, but was evidently pulling out every trick in his arsenal to get Hermione to give him the time of day.

She'd laughed at first, knowing full well it was some kind of joke, but when he continued to pursue her, Hermione had been forced to find a tactful but firm way of informing Draco she was happy with Ron.

That had been months ago, and she still caught him staring at her from across the hall at breakfast, or in Potions, even the library. What ever made him think she'd go out with him, Hermione wasn't sure, but she kept her distance and focused on Ron.

Apparently she'd lost her focus now, though, as Neville was nudging her arm.

“Hermione? Are you alright?”

“What? Oh, yes. Why?”

“The game's over. We won!” he told her, punching a fist into the air excitedly.

“That's great!” Hermione answered as she looked around her. Gryffindors were making their way back to the Common Room for what was sure to be an excellent party, the Quidditch players talking amongst themselves at the bottom of the pitch.

Feeling her gaze, Ron looked up just then and motioned for her to join them.

“Come on,” Hermione told Neville and they made their way towards their friends.

Congratulations went around at a game well-played. Ginny had scored eight goals out of ten, and Harry was murmuring something about rewarding her properly as they strode off the field a moment later.

Hermione snickered as Neville blushed furiously when Luna asked him to check her for Nargles a moment later, and before long, Hermione and Ron were left alone in the middle of the huge stadium.

“Another party in the Common Room?” Ron asked.

“Probably. Dean said something about nicking some Firewhisky, but I'm not sure-”

“I thought, if you wanted, we could have our own celebration,” he whispered huskily.

That familiar coil sprang up inside her, and Hermione knew full well what he meant. Though their first time had been beautifully tender and romantic, nearly every interaction since then had been, well, exploratory. Ron was rather skilled in areas she knew nothing about, and it seemed his life's mission to educate her.

Only the week before, he had taken her into the empty bathroom where Moaning Myrtle usually resided, only Myrtle was suspiciously absent. She remembered clearly she had scolded him for dragging her in there only be silenced with his lips crashing onto hers as her back hit the tiled wall. He made quick work of getting her robe and shirt off.

They kissed passionately, gripping onto each other tightly as he managed to maneuver her over to the circular faucets in the middle of the room, the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. She had frozen when he had pushed towards it, but he was not to be deterred and continued to push her until they were next to it, their feet emerged in puddle. He told her to lift her hands up and he said a spell that kept her hands bound above her head, tied to one of the faucets. She remembered her breath hitching as she grew excited and anxious about what he would do next.

She didn’t have to wait long as he began kissing her body reverently, starting at her neck, sucking and biting gently as his hands explored her breasts, pinching and kneading gently. And then his mouth was on her shoulder, leaving soft kisses that left steaming trails as he worked his way down to her breasts, licking and nipping at her nipples. She remembered squirming, her body swaying to and fro as she sighed and gasped in delight.

And then his tongue was… down there, licking and kissing around her mound, inching closer… closer.

“Oh Ron, please!” she had cried.

He slapped her arse and told her to be quiet, which only made the heat between her legs increase tenfold. She saw him staring up at her as he spread her legs wider, slipping a finger in her even as he continued to kiss her mound.

He was in control here, that was clear, and she didn’t want it to stop.

Thank Merlin every moment that he didn’t.

One finger became two, thrusting inside her, stroking her silken walls.

Then, with no notice, Hermione felt his pinky flirting with her tightened hole and she came on the spot. Of all the things they had done, he had never touched her there before.

“I think we found something else you like,” he moaned in her ear a moment before freeing her bonds, spinning her round and bending her over the sink. She had no time to reply for he was inside her in that very second, his throbbing cock reaching to her very depths.

Gods, she loved being fucked from behind.

His hand on her hips, Ron pulled her back with every thrust.

“So fucking tight,” he rasped as he plunged into her core over and again. “Tell me I’m yours.”

“Yours, Ron, only yours.”

“Nobody else will ever have you, Hermione.”

“Who could ever compare?” Hermione strangled out, and though she heard Ron snicker “Nobody, love. Nobody at all,” she didn’t care to ask what he meant. Coherent thought was escaping her as he thrust harder into her, slamming his hardness in and out, over and over until she was practically screaming his name.

He fucked her for ten minutes or maybe it was two hours; Hermione had no idea and really didn’t care. He was in complete control of her body in the best possible way, and it was exactly what Hermione wanted and needed from him.

Oh, and the best moment was about to be upon her, inside of her, as she felt his pace increase. The tip began to swell and pulse, and her walls clenched around him, gripping him and drinking down every drop of his essence as he came inside of her. He growled out her name as tiny white stars erupted behind her eyes, and she joined him as they soared outside of those castle walls.

It had been this way from the beginning. His very first touch had flipped a switch somewhere inside of her. It was too bad that first real touch had been in front of others.

Ron had been sitting next to her in the Great Hall, having a lively discussion about the upcoming Yule Ball. This time, he had boldly asked her outright, the right way, in front of everyone, his stare intense and unflinching, demanding an immediate response, and she couldn’t say anything but yes. She couldn’t help the blush that crept up on her cheek when he kissed her full in the mouth the next moment, in front of everyone. There were a lot of whistles and catcalls, and she remembered looking up to see Draco Malfoy staring at her and Ron with what looked like… frustration. What was that all about? She had shook it off and found her herself being pulled out of her thoughts as Ron slid his hand under the table and placed it on her thigh possessively.

All parts of her body were heating up as he inched his way up slowly as he continued to talk to Harry as if nothing was happening. She placed her hand over his, squeezed it, and he let it rest for a moment. Then he slid his hand from under hers and grabbed it with a tight squeeze and removed it from her leg. He then resumed what he was doing, moving his hand up her thigh.

Hermione tried not to squirm or let her arousal show in her expression as she had spread her legs to allow him to move his hand up further. Ron leaned over next to her so that he could explore further even as he grabbed a biscuit with his other hand, and responded to something Dean had said.

How he could carry on a conversation while Hermione’s insides began to burn she had no idea, but she was fairly certain her cheeks were burning and someone would notice. Then that someone would wonder what was causing such a reaction.

And someone very much did notice.

A blond someone.

But Hermione lost all track of that as Ron began stroking atop her knickers. Gods, she was getting wet, right here in the Great Hall, in front of all her friends.

Somehow, she was getting off on that.

Ron slipped a long finger beneath the cotton, felt her bundle of nerves, and Hermione let out an involuntary noise.

“Everything alright there, Hermione?” Ron asked playfully.

“Quite,” she answered, and he had nearly made her come before she jumped up from the table, mumbling something about ‘homework’ and running from the room.

Ron had followed her, of course.

They had made quite wonderful use of a broom closet, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had been sure that Weasley had seen him as he tried to get a peek of where Hermione had been rushing off to while everyone was getting ready for bed. 

It was just shy of curfew, and when he saw her curly bushy head of hair leaving the castle from his daydreaming of her in the library, he had to see where she was going. He was secretly very disappointed that he had went through the trouble of bringing a ton of books to the library under the pretense of studying, hoping to get a opportunity to get her alone. She was always in the library, and Weasley rarely was, it would be the perfect chance to talk to her. He hadn’t been quite so sure about what he would say once he did get her alone, she obviously harbored some resentment towards him, but he was going to work on improving that.

He rushed outside, looking about, and wasn’t surprised to see that no one else was around. Hermione was heading towards the Quidditch pitch. What was she up to? She didn’t even know how fly, let alone play Quidditch. And then he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Weasley, shirtless, with only his trousers on standing by the goal post. Hermione ran to him and they embraced in a passionate kiss that made Draco’s pants tighten. He quickly hid behind the bleachers and watched as the unfathomable began to take place before his eyes.

As their kiss became more heated, Ron began to tear at Hermione’s clothing, while she tugged at his trousers, unbuttoning the top. He smacked her hand way and began unbuttoning her shirt, nipping at her neck as he did. Hermione moaned as Ron’s hands snaked beneath her bra straps, pulling them down as his mouth lowered to kiss and suck on her breasts before finally pulling the entire garment down to her waist.

Draco found himself breathing heavily, his cock pressing against his pants uncomfortably as he debated about whether he should turn away or watch and wank. And then his blood ran cold as Ron looked up over Hermione’s shoulder, straight at Draco and winked, giving him a smug smirk.

Draco inwardly cursed. Weasley knew he was there, and he probably knew that he was also aroused. Of course, he would stay and watch; he couldn’t turn away now.

Ron whispered something in Hermione’s ear to which she nodded in response and undid the bra clasped around her waist, and then Ron fell to his knees and began to kiss her belly as he grabbed her arse firmly with both hands. He pulled down her sweats and buried his head between her legs. Hermione spread her legs as much as she could with her sweats and knickers around her ankles and began to grind herself into his face. Draco couldn’t hold back any longer, and reached into his trousers to massage the aching length between his legs.

Hermione’s moans were growing louder as her hips moved in circles over Ron’s face and he could hear slurping sounds coming from the boy, which only made Draco increase his own ministrations.

He watched as the redhead squeezed Hermione’s arse cheeks and then drew back one hand, smacking a cheek firmly, which seemed to only draw more moans from her. And then he stopped, stared up at her to say something. Hermione stepped out of the sweats at her ankles and stood completely nude before him.

Ron smiled, and starting from her ankles, ran his hands up her legs slowly, taking her body in as he went, pausing to kiss her every few moments, until he rose to grip her waist, and kissing her middle before once again taking her breasts into his mouth. They kissed once again for several moments and then Ron broke it and whispered something in Hermione’s ear to which she nodded once more.

Falling to her knees, she finished unbuttoning his trousers, and pulled Ron’s impressively large length out. Draco’s eyes widened. Who knew Weasley was so endowed?

He watched with envy and frustrated lust as Hermione tried to take him into her mouth. She licked along his shaft as she held it in her hand in almost a reverent manner before licking the head and trying to wrap her small mouth around him. Ron’s hand was on her head as he gently guided her mouth down his length inch by inch. He heard her choke a little when she had taken a little more than half in her mouth, which had to be at the back of her throat. Ron chuckled and stroked her head, and she continued to try to take more of it, pulling back, making slurping sounds and then sucking him in as much as she could once more.

She continued to suck him for several minutes until Ron forcibly pushed her head back and pulled her up to stand and give her a quick kiss before bending over to pick up his broom. Draco slowed his stroke, curious as to what Weasley was up to, and couldn’t help a low chuckle as he watched Hermione shake her head firmly and back away.

Whatever Weasley was proposing wasn’t going over too well; it seemed he had pushed his luck. He was almost disappointed, the scene before him did make for good wanking material. Ron reached out and held his hand out to Hermione invitingly, saying something with a smile on his face. Hermione eyed him with trepidation, but her nipples were erect and she was still clearly aroused as she took a tentative step forward.

She grabbed his hand and then nodded. Ron smiled brightly and leaned in and gave her another long kiss and then smacked her bum once more. She outright laughed this time and yelled, “What the hell! Let’s do it!”

With his wand in one hand and a broom in the other, Ron put the broom between both of their legs. He pulled Hermione into him, whispered something in her ear. She wrapped her hands around his neck and began to climb around his waist, wrapping her legs firmly behind his back as Ron held her up.  
Ron let one of his hands let go of her as he reached down towards the broom, which rose up between his legs and began to hover in the air, lifting both he and Hermione in the air. Draco watched as Hermione’s hold on Ron became fearful and she looked around with wide terrified eyes. Ron’s hands began to stroke her back soothingly and he was alternating between laughing playfully and kissing her arms.

The broom lifted higher and then began to make a slow circle around the post, as Hermione shifted over Weasley. Draco had stopped wanking and sat in wonderment as the broom began to slow and then turn sideways and Hermione cried out, whether out of pleasure or nervousness he wasn’t quite sure. His confusion was quickly laid to rest, when he saw Ron grip both of her hips and clamp his mouth over her breasts as he lifted his hips all while the broom began to climb up once more at a sharp angle. Hermione moaned loudly and screamed out a ‘yes’ the next moment and he heard Ron groan as she twisted over him beautifully, her eyes shut and her head thrown back in ecstasy.

And then Draco saw something he thought he’d never see in his life. His mouth dropped open as the broom they were on flew across the pitch to the other goal post a bit out of his view, and then it began a slow progression back down towards his side. This time when he looked up, he saw Hermione on her back, resting on the broom, her legs around his waist and her wrists pinned together above her head as Ron pounded into her.

The broom held steady, only dipping slightly with each of his thrusts as it sped up approaching the goal post closest to him. Hermione screamed out Ron’s name and Ron smiled down at her and then the broom flipped over, eliciting another scream from Hermione, who looked fearfully up at Ron and past him at the ground until it returned to its previous position. Ron leaned in and kissed her once more and then pulled her up onto his lap as the broom slowed down. She moaned as she got comfortable, gripping his shoulders.

The broom rose higher and then without any warning sped through the goal post with all of the intensity of a Chaser’s broom attempting to score. He heard Ron shout out “Gods, Hermione!” as the broom did two double loops in the center of the post before coming to a halt and hovering in stillness with Ron and Hermione both panting and holding onto each other tightly.

Draco stood in awe, very much impressed and then annoyed as Ron kissed Hermione once again before looking over her shoulder and smiling right at him. He rolled his eyes, but continued to watch as the redhead brought them down to the pitch and they dismounted slowly. Hermione’s face was flush and her hair was wild, but she looked very pleased and utterly drunk.

Ron patted her on the arse and then picked up her clothing, handing it to her. He watched in silence as she began to dress and then looked over in Draco’s direction and moved around to block any further view as she finished.

Draco huffed and put his cock back into his trousers and snuck quietly out of the back of the bleachers to head back up to Hogwarts. There was no way in hell he could compete with Weasley for Granger. It was doomed to fail anyway, he thought with a fair amount of bitterness. His heart hurt and his stomach felt funny as he replayed the impossible scene he had just witnessed.

Suddenly going after Greengrass looked like a much better idea. At least he wouldn’t have to go through hoops to get a girl like her.


End file.
